ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
The History of Gohan
The History of Gohan is a what-if fan fiction written by SuperSaiyanSimba. It is about what would happen if Future Gohan had not died fighting the Androids. It is from Future Gohan's point of view. 'Introduction' My planet used to be a normal, peaceful one. Well, my friends and I went through many battles but it seemed peaceful in the end. We had the clear blue sky and warm, sunny days just like you have. Just like what you take for granted. The darkness started the night my father started to become ill. We put him to bed, hoping that he would better soon, but our efforts were in vain. He yelled and clutched his chest and struggled. When we tried talking to him, he wouldn't respond to us. His pain distracted him. Then one shadowy night my father stopped breathing. We mourned and knew that life would never be the same for us, and we were correct. That night the lives of everyone on the planet had taken a turn for the worse. Many years later, strange, evil creatures began to terrorize our planet. They called themselves The Androids. I was confident that I would beat them, especially with the help of all the other Z-Fighters. But the androids proved themselves as too much for us to handle. All of the Z-Fighters died including Piccolo, meaning that we had no Dragon Balls. The only people left were Trunks, who was Bulma and Vegeta's only son, and myself. Our mothers were also still living, and always encouraging us to do better. So one day Trunks and I decided to challenge the androids. We had trained weeks for this moment. Charging towards the blonde haired one, who called herself "18", I was surprised to find pain shoot up my left arm. She had kicked me so quickly that I didn't see her do it. I charged many attacks and fired them at her, but she blocked them all with lightning speed and returned them to me, but 10 times more powerful with half the effort. Trunks seemed to be having a hard time with 17, so I decided to help him. 18 seemed to not like me and Trunks ganging up on 17, so the android twins decided to do the same thing on me. Burning pain sliced at my body and the last thing I saw was their pale, icy, lifeless eyes before I plunged into darkness. 'Story' Gohan blinked and sat up. He looked around the room he was in. It looked familiar, but at the moment he was dazed and couldn't remember anything. He looked at the cot across the room and recognized Trunks laying on it, his wounds bandaged though he seemed unconsious. Gohan then looked down and realized that he too was bandaged up and on a hospital cot. Then the memory of the fight with the androids launched itself through his brain. We lost... he thought, heart sinking. But if I was knocked out, how did I get here? Was it a dream? ''Gohan immediately pushed the thought away. The fight was too vivid. The cuts and bruises, trying to get up and land a hit only to be knocked down again. Feeling helpless and hearing his heart beat fast, loud as a thunderstorm. "Look who's awake!" Gohan turned his head instantly, readying his fists. He may have been injured, but he could still hold his own in a fight. "Whoa, whoa, easy now." said the woman. ''Bulma! ''Gohan recognized her at once. "What happened?" Gohan put his hand on his head. "Well, according to Trunks, you were beat till you were out cold. He ran from the androids until they gave up the chase. Then he carried your body here." said Bulma, sitting down on a nearby bench. "And now he's getting some well earned rest." said Bulma warmly, gesturing to her worn out son. "Now," she said, turning back to Gohan, her eyes dark with sincerity. "I know that you're disappointed that you didn't win, but know that you were lucky to get out alive. It was your first try, and you did very good." "We almost DIED!" said Gohan fiercely. "We'll never beat those androids, it's impossible!" Bulma whipped her head around to him and narrowed her eyes to blue slits. "Nothing's impossible." she said, her voice barely above a whisper. Gohan then remembered Vegeta. Those were his exact words, his last words, to Bulma before he left to fight the androids. She was probably remembering him now, so Gohan tried to steer her thoughts away from her dead husband. "When can I take these bandages off? I need to tell my mother that I'm okay." "Don't worry about it, I already told her." said Bulma, her facial expressions and tone becoming caring once again. "Do you mind if I walk around?" Gohan asked as he stood up and stripped a bandage from his arm. "Of course you can." said Bulma. "Come back quickly, though. You need plenty of rest." Gohan strolled through the hallways of Capsule Corp., trying to think of how he would beat the androids. Bulma's words burned in his mind. ''Nothing's impossible. Several weeks later, Gohan returned to his own home. He was fully recovered. He pushed the front door open and walked in. Chi-Chi, who was washing dishes, immediately set her dish and washcloth down and rushed to meet her son. "You're okay now!" she said happily. "Yes." Gohan nodded. She looked him up and down. "You look so much like your father." her eyes filled up with tears, and they both thought of the bittersweet memories they had with Goku. A moment later, she turned back to Gohan. Her eyes were dark, and narrowed seriously. "But I'm afraid that you can't stay here long. There is a group of gangsters at West City. You'll have to go there often to make sure Trunks and Bulma are alright. They're going to try to take the city. Who knows, mabye you'll save someone from them or ''the Androids." Gohan was alarmed by this news. If a gang was running around openly in West City, it would be an easy target for the androids. It was no longer safe there....unless Gohan eliminated the gang. Did Trunks and Bulma know about it? ''Probably not, ''thought Gohan. They always tried to stay inside, where it was safe. Gohan flew over to West City, trying to stay low so that the androids wouldn't spot him. He dropped to the ground a couple blocks away from the Capsule building, so that if the group of rebels passed he would hear them and possibly see how they looked like. But the roads were completely silent. He knocked a certain beat on Bulma's front door, so that she would know that it was him. She opened the door a crack to see who it was, and then opened it fully and smiled at Gohan. "Hi Bulma," said Gohan, "do you mind if I take Trunks outside to train?" Bulma's forehead creased in concern. "Is it safe?" "Of course." Gohan lied. Trunks followed Gohan, bouncing around excidedly. "What are we going to do today?" "Umm...not sure..." Gohan muttered. He wasn't really planning on training. He was still obessing over finding the gang, and he took Trunks with him in case he needed backup. But the streets were still quiet and stony. All of a sudden, Gohan noticed a flash of movement through the corner of his eye. He turned his head sharply and watched. Trunks looked alarmed. "What's wrong?!" Gohan signaled for him to be quiet. Three people were walking down the street, talking quietly, but they didn't look out for other people and didn't look like they were being very cautious, either. Gohan stalked quietly, hoping to catch some of thier conversation. But then he felt a hand firmly grasp his shoulder. Gohan almost had a heart attack. He turned around slowly. There were three people behind him. Two girls and one boy. His pursuer was a tall teenage girl with short hair and green eyes. In her other hand she held a dagger blade, aimed squarely at his neck. The other girl was probably in her late teens and had black hair and big blue eyes. The boy was about Gohan's age, and had the build of a boxer. They were also holding weapons, the girl had a large rifle and the boy had another knife, which he aimed at Trunks. Trunks's eyes were alive with wild fright. The girl with green eyes, who was seemingly the leader, analyzed them momentarily. She then tucked her dagger back into its cover on her belt, and extended her hand for Gohan to shake. "The names Kat," she said presently,"Kat Silver." Gohan and Trunks followed Kat, not sure if they were doomed or saved. Gohan shot Trunks a questionable look. Trunks shrugged. "They seem nice enough." The boy and the blue-eyed girl were on either side of them, walking stiffly. Kat stopped in the middle of a alleyway and knocked on the floor. ''On the floor?! thought Gohan. For all he knew, these people might not even be from a gang. They might just be crazy. But then, a square shaped hole opened in the floor and Gohan realized that it was a secret door. Kat hopped into the hole and then dissapeared into the darkness. The other girl and the boy looked at them expectantly. "After you." said Trunks, half-mockingly. The boy went first, then the girl. They slowly levered themselves into the doorway, feet first and then dropped. Trunks went next, but he didn't pay attention to how anyone else moved, so he dove in head-first. Now it was Gohan's turn. He decided to just hop in like Kat did, when he realized that there was a ladder snaking along one side of the doorway. Why do people have to be so difficult? He thought as he quickly climbed down. Trunks was still sitting on the floor, rubbing his head. Gohan walked past him into what he expected to be a small hideout. But he was wrong. What he saw before him was a beautiful hallway, the floor decked with white tiles and the walls with stain-glass art and paintings. Gohan first looked at the hall, and then at the blue eyed girl and boy. "Oh, right!," said Kat, " I was the only person who introduced myself." She nodded at her two friends. " I'm Videl." murmered the blue eyed girl. "And I'm Cole." the boy muttered, looking at the ground. "I'm Trunks." said Trunks boldly, tipping his chin up. "And my name is Gohan." said Gohan, trying to sound as polite as possible, as to make up for Trunks's brashness and cockiness. "Okay, so we're all acquainted? Good." said Kat conclusively as she began sashaying down the grand hallway. Gohan and the other three followed, more comfortably since they now knew eachother. "Welcome to RainQuarters." said Kat when the reached the end of the hall. RainQuarters? thought Gohan. Kat then grapped the handle of a door that was decorated with pictures of raindrops and flowers. Oh. She pulled the heavy door open for Gohan to see the whole thing. There was about ten other people there, laughing and talking. "This is the living room." said Kat. At this time, Cole and Videl left Kat, Gohan, and Trunks and joined their other friends. Kat led them to a room on the left. "This is the girls' bedroom." It was filled with bunk beds. It also had pink and blue walls and decals of butterflies and cats. The next room was also filled with bunk beds, but had messily painted black, red, navy, and yellow walls. "The boys' room." Kat explained. The group went back to the living room. Kat led them to the room on the right. "And this," she said, opening the door, "Is the kitchen and dining room!" Gohan gaped. The kitchen was decked with more food he had seen in years, and the dining room was beautiful and well furnished. "So...," said Kat, "What do you think? Do you want to join us?" Gohan thought for a moment. "Well, sure we'll help you fight the androids, but we're gonna live in our own houses so that we can protect what's left of our family." Kat nodded. "But we're friends, right? We're allies?" She stuck out her hand. Gohan shook it. "Allies." "Gohan! Gohan!" Gohan blinked in the hazy sunlight. His mother was standing at the side of his bed, her eyes darting from him to the door behind her frantically. "The Androids are heading for West City!" Gohan sat up and narrowed his eyes seriously. "How do you know this?" he asked his mother calmly. "I heard an explosion coming from the west! They must have seen the gang and figured that they would be easy prey!" Gohan bit his lip so hard that he thought it might bleed. I forget to tell Kat that the androids could sense their power levels! ''"Okay," said Gohan, looking up. "I'll head over there and see what I can do." He slid off his bed and was about to walk away when Chi-Chi suddenly spoke. "Gohan....promise me you'll come back alive?" Gohan nodded. "I promise." He got dressed and headed out. Gohan then rocketed off of the ground and charged, flying towards West City. The wind tugged at his hair and clothes, and he watched the Earth glide beneath him. Then he stopped over West City. Lights were flashing and he heard people screaming. Gohan felt sick to his stomach. He slowly lowered himslf to the ground, but behind some trees so that the androids would not be able to see him. But he was too late. The bodies of a young girl and her cat lay on the floor, their bodies motionless and their eyes glassy and lifeless. The android twins stood closeby, smirking and looking proud of their work. Hot, boiling anger welled up inside of Gohan. He burst from his hiding place and charged at 17. He felt like he had the power to kill a million androids. ''You can't just kill people like this and expect me to stand and watch! Gohan charged a punch and pressed it into 17's cheek. 17's eyes became bright with surprise as he lifted his hand to his face. 18 swooped in to help him, but 17 blocked her path. "I can take him on, he just got lucky with that one move." 18 nodded and backed away. 17 threw a series of attacks at Gohan. Gohan saw every one of them coming. He swiftly dodged them all. Gohan then fired powerful punches and kicks at 17, all of them landing. 17 eventually collapsed, though he wasn't bleeding. Time to finish it off, ''thought Gohan. He cupped his hands in the correct position. "KAME..." 18's eyes widened in fear and disbelief. "HAME..." Her eyes darted from side to side, as if wondering if she should save 17's life or her own. "HAAAAA!!!!" 18 didn't move. A blast rocketed from Gohan's hands and directly hit 17. The smoke cleared and 17 stood up. Gohan backed up, shaking his head. ''Was 17 faking it? ''17 punched and kicked Gohan repeatedly. Gohan felt weak and eventually his legs gave out. He lay on the floor, powerless, and everything went black. More Coming Soon '﻿''' ﻿ Category:Page added by SuperSaiyanSimba Category:Story invented by SuperSaiyanSimba Category:What If Category:Fan Fiction